Buffy's Perfect Wedding
by Crushcraw
Summary: The wedding of The Vampire Slayer, Buffy and the former vampire with a soul who won his humanity.


_Today will be perfect, _thought Buffy Summers as she looked at her wedding dress. She had been waiting for this day since she realized boys were cute and not full of cooties. She had her maid of honor, Willow, in the room with her making sure everyone looked beautiful with the rest of the bridesmaids, Dawn, Faith, and Illyria/Fred (she had been going through split personality issues).

"I think you're all set Buff," said Willow.

"Great, let's get this show on the road this dress is killing me," said Faith.

"We are not going to rush the wedding just because you're uncomfortable Faith," said Dawn.

"Relax everyone, or I'll go all Dark Willow on your asses," said Willow.

"Ok, ok everyone stop let's just get out there and be good girls for the next hour or so alright?" asked Buffy.

"I still don't understand this ritual and why it's so important to you humans," said Illyria.

"Illyria you promised that Fred would be out and about for this occasion."

"As you wish," said Illyria as she changed from blue goddess to normal human Fred.

"Gee thanks Buffy for letting me be in your wedding and all," said Fred.

"Any friend of my soon-to-be husband is a friend of mine it's no problem at all," said Buffy as her and the girls left the room to get ready to walk down the aisle.

Meanwhile in the church room Xander Harris was waiting with the other groomsmen for the bride-to-be.

"I can't believe this day is finally here," said Xander.

"Yeah, me either," said the best man unconvincingly.

"Oh cheer up, you know it wouldn't have worked out what with you being a vampire and all," said Connor.

"I know but did it have to be him," said Angel.

"Yes Angel it did," said Wesley. "You know she loved the both of you, but you signed away the Shanshu Prophecy, therefore nixing any chance of you becoming human while Spike on the other hand did not and played a pivotal role in stopping The Apocalypse and gained his humanity, shall I go on?"

"You know it's great that Willow's spell to bring back the dead friends of Spike and Buffy for this one night worked, but can you please shut up Wesley," said Angel.

"Shutting up."

"Thank you."

"Can't you guys just be nice for Spike and Buffy's big day this is really important to the both of them," said Andrew, the final groomsmen.

"I am being nice," said Angel. "I just have some concerns on her choice of man."

"Spike is the best possible guy she could have I mean look at that beautifully handsome face of his."

Just then Rupert Giles walked up to the men as he just finished getting ready to walk Buffy down the aisle.

"Can you people stop with the yammering all ready," said Giles. "I may not like Spike that much either, but if any of you ruin Buffy's day you will feel my wrath and I'm sure the bridesmaids won't be very happy either."

"I don't feel like getting staked today so I'll just go and put one of my fake smiles on and get this over with," said Angel.

"Thank you," said Giles who took his place behind Angel.

Then the music played as the bridesmaids walked to groomsmen. Dawn paired with Andrew, Fred/Illyria paired with Wesley, Faith paired with Xander, and Willow paired with Angel. They started the long walk down the aisle one by one.

"I'm glad to see you Fred even if it is for one day," whispered Wesley as he and Fred walked down the aisle.

"I'm happy to see you too, my Wesley," whispered Fred.

"If you step on my foot I'll kill you myself," whispered Faith as she and Xander walked down the aisle.

"And if you try to make a move on me my dead girlfriend will kill you," whispered Xander with a smile.

"In your dreams, pirate-boy, besides I have a boyfriend."

"Oh you mean Angel's unstable son?"

"I'd shut up or he'll hear you and if he is as unstable as you say I wouldn't want to be you after this wedding."

"I'll be shutting up now."

"How is she?" asked Angel whispering as he and Willow walked down the aisle.

"She's fine, just nervous you know since it's her wedding and all," whispered Willow.

"And she really wants to do this?"

"Yes, Angel she really wants to marry Spike now drop it."

"I'm just concerned for her."

"You need to get over it Angel. She's moved on and so should you."

"That's not the point. It's just why Spike of all people."

"Duh, she loves him."

"I guess I'll never understand that."

"No you probably won't but there kind of love is never easy to understand."

"I guess so."

Buffy then came to Giles' side and hooked her arm with his. "Thanks for filling in for my Dad, Giles," said Buffy.

"It's no problem Buffy," said Giles. "Your father doesn't know what he's missing, you look smashing."

"Thanks Giles."

Buffy and Giles then proceeded to walk down the aisle after everyone finished their walk. Buffy looked in front of the room and saw Spike smiling back at her. She managed to convince him to wear a tux instead of his usual clothing with a tie on it like he wanted to do. She smiled at the thought because of all the fights they had over the years that particular one was the most peaceful one.

She saw all the familiar faces in the crowd as she and Giles walked slowly. She saw Spike and Angel's friend Charles Gunn back from the dead, she saw her mother crying and smiling who was also back from the dead, and she also saw Tara, Willow's dead girlfriend, smiling. All the Slayers were there, as well. _I hope evil took the day off too, _thought Buffy. They got to the front and Giles gave away Buffy to Spike and sat down next to Buffy's mother.

"I love you, pet," mouthed Spike smiling.

"I love you too," mouthed Buffy smiling.

The priest went through the usual speech about the marriage of Spike and Buffy. Angel thought about objecting but couldn't think of any other valid reason to other then his love for Buffy and hate for Spike. Spike and Buffy said there I do's and kissed when told to and when they finished everyone clapped and cheered.

They had the reception at Buffy and Spike's house in L.A. All the guests came over and celebrated the union of Spike and Buffy. There was even one uninvited mysterious guest that seemed to be focused on Angel. So while Willow was giving her Maid of Honor speech, Angel went to get himself another drink and the stranger came up to him.

"Hello there Angelus," said the man.

"It's Angel," said Angel. "And who may I ask are you?"

"You don't need to know who I am, just that I'm a friend who's going to help you enjoy this party a lot more."

"Sorry I don't have anything against it but I don't play that way."

"No, not that way I mean this way," the man said as he held up his palm up to Angel's forehead.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

"Giving you perfect happiness."

Angel all of a sudden began to feel it and he was washed away and replaced by Angelus.

"Thanks friend, it's good to be free and I won't forget this," said Angelus.

"No need to repay me it's a wedding gift for the happy couple," said the man.

"Wasn't going to anyways," said Angelus smiling. "Now if you excuse me I have a best man speech to do."

The stranger nodded as Angelus went back to the wedding table.

"Loki you've done it again," said Loki, The Mischief Demon.

When Angelus got to the table Willow gave the microphone to him. "Knock 'em dead Angel," said Willow.

"Oh I will," said Angelus. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Angel and I'm the best man to the groom. I've known old William here for as long as I can remember and Buffy for less. My first memory of William was when an old friend of ours named Druisilla introduced us for the first time. I had been traveling with Dru and my then girlfriend Darla for a very long time with no male companion to accompany us so imagine my joy when Willy joined the crew. We had slaughtered countless of innocents during our unholy alliance and boy did it feel good to share in the killing of humans with another man."

"Angel, what are you doing?" asked Spike.

"Oh hush Willy and let me tell the story of how we came to love the same woman and killed many evil things in her name," said Angelus

"Angel, stop it," said Buffy.

"C'mon Buffy we both know you love when Angel talks dirty," said Angelus smiling wickedly. "Oops spoiled the surprise."

"Angelus," said Wesley.

"And Bingo was his name O. Good job Wesley and your prize is absolutely nothing. How does that make you feel?"

"How did this happen you couldn't have possibly got perfect happiness from the wedding?"

"Some awesome dude did some mojo and now I'm back baby and ready to kill some babies."

Buffy started to cry uncontrollably and Spike comforted her.

"Oh quit crying you big baby, you've got nothing to cry about…. yet," said Angelus.

"Take everyone out of here now," Giles told Gunn.

"Yeah everyone go single file lines I'll find you all later."

"Enough of this Angelus look at all the firepower we have there's no way you're getting out of here alive."

"I probably will die, but then maybe not. I'm pretty sure you don't want to kill Angel on Buffy's special day besides I'm sure I'll be able to take some of you down with me."

"Let him go," said Spike. "We'll find him later and put his soul back."

"You can try, but I'll die before I let Angel out again," said Angelus. "But since you're being generous I think I will leave and have some fun with the city folk."

"We can't just let him go," said Gunn. "All that innocent blood will be on our hands."

"We have no choice," said Buffy. "Let him go."

"It's been fun," said Angelus. "See you seen everybody."

Angelus disappeared into the darkness quickly.

"Don't worry Buffy if anyone's going to stop my Dad, it'll be me," said Connor.

"No, it has to be me I beat him once I can do it again," said Spike. "Maybe even for good, ponce deserves it a hundred times over."

"Spike enough," said Buffy. "We are going to find out who did this to Angel, make him give Angel his soul back, and move on with our happy lives."

"I'll strengthen the spell to make sure we have all our people here to help out," said Willow.

"And Wesley, Fred and I will get to researching but there's nothing to go on so there's no guarantee we'll find this stranger," said Giles.

"And if we are unable to give him his soul back?" asked Illyria who had taken back her body.

"Then Spike, Connor, and I will hunt him down…. and kill him," said Buffy sternly.


End file.
